Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to vehicle rear door control system. More specifically, the present invention relates to vehicle rear door control system that includes a projector that displays images and/or text messages for an individual making movement gestures in order to open the rear door.
Background Information
Many vehicles, such as passenger vans and SUVs, have rear doors that can be opened automatically in response to a movement gesture made by an individual standing near the rear of the vehicle.